particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Progress Party (Luthori)
Bright Blue|party_name = Progress Party|Leader = Suzanne Evans|Slogan = "Believing in Luthori"|Foundation = 3837|Headquarters = Helston, Utagia|Youth wing = Progress Youth|Student wing = Progress Students|Membership = 33,125|Ideology = Populism Localism Centrism|Political position = Centre|Affiliation = International Secularist Society League for Individual Rights Pro Nuclear Power|Colour = Light Purple|Seats1 Title = Holy Imperial Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.ProgressParty.org.lu|party_logo = }}The Progress Party is a centrist political party in the Holy Luthori Empire, it was founded in mid-3837 by Roman Florentine, a former Government & Politics lecturer. He was joined by several political activists and more right-wing Social Democratic League members. Founding Figures The PP was founded by three key figures in June of 3837, often referred to as the 'gang of three' they made up the early senior leadership of the party. Roman Florentine, the man most associated with the foundation of the party was a politics lecturer at Helston University and was well regarded by students at the university, he was appointed the parties first leader at its foundation conference. Marianne Flicket, more commonly known as Moxie, was a highly regarded animator and artist within the internet community and had made several entrances into mainstream news with the success of several animation series. Her entrance into politics was unexpected having never explicitly stated a political opinion. Her popularity among the youth proved key to the party and her artistic abilities has proved useful in setting up a successful media department. Suzanne Evans was a key media figure when the party was first founded, she helped organise the parties election manifestos and headed up the parties election campaigns. She became well known in the media for a her relaxed manner and good natured and jokey approach. Progress's Goal The party new it would be difficult to form a majority government given Luthori's proportional system and ever increasing range of parties. The party set itself the goal of influencing a coalition government or holding the 'feet to the fire' if they remained on the opposition benches following an election. The parties overriding goal is to create a free and fair society for all. The party sitting in the centre appeals to people with this ideal largely. The party also aimed to end the dominance of the Liberal Alliance and become the alternative centre-right party in Luthori. Party Leadership Leaders of the Progress Party are elected via the Alternative Vote system. Anyone who has been a member for at least two years and has the backing of 10% of the parliamentary members or 100 signatories from confirmed members. The party members then receive a ballot paper with the list of candidates and are asked to vote in preference depending on the number of candidates. The candidate with lowest votes is eliminated and then those votes are reasigned to their second preference. This process continues until a candidate reaches 50% of the vote. | | valign="top" | |} Electoral Results | | valign="top" | |} Category:Political parties in Luthori